supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. Archives If you are new to the roleplay, please read these archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 In the Stadium..... "You (beep!)ing son of a (beep!)" shouted Sheik once Zerkrom stuck Sora with lighting. He ran out of the cave after them. -- Ilia and Link treated Sora's wounds. "Cowards," Link muttered. "They hurt out ally then run. I have no respect for them at all." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:23, Septem N had covered up the cave entrace so they wouldn't be found. KYRUEM Sheik followed the Zerekrom to the cave entrance. "Let me the (beep!) in, you son of a (beep!)," he shouted. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:58, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Iggy ran out and clawed Sheik. "You have 3 choces. Run, Get killed or kill me and not those pokemons." he hissed. ✰WolfStar✰ "Is that a trick question or something?!" shouted Sheik. He kicked Iggy into a tree and snow fell on top of the koopa. "I would gladly kill you!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "behind you!" shouted ike,jumping at sheik Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sheik flipped Ike and slammed him into the ground. He drew a dagger. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "do you think a dagger can kill me!" ike said,getting back on his feat and pulling out his sword Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Let's see what you say when a dagger is driven strait into your neck!" shouted Sheik as he lunged at Ike. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "okay lets see how strong you are then!!"said ike lunging at sheik with his sword in front of his chest Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The two blades met and locked. Sheik felt his arms being pushed back and Ike's blade was getting closer.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ike back fliped and kicked sheik in the face and nocked him on the ground and sliced his leg "is that all you've got?! if so than your pretty weak!!" said ike Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sheik threw the dagger perfectly at Ike's chest. --- "Do you think Sheik is O.K?" asked Sora. "Um, no," said Ilia. Sora sighed. "I'm going to go and find him," she followed his footprints in the snow. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ike blocked the dagger with his sword and picked up the dagger and put it in his pocket"ha! that was pathetic do something i dont expect" shouted ike Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sheik just smiled under his mask. Sora walked up to Ike and slammed his head into a tree. Sheik stabbed piosoned needles into Ike's back. "Thanks," he told Sora. She smiled. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "ha! nice job i wasn't expecting that hahaha but to bad im immune to poison" said ike with a smile Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:57, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Shike hit Ike with a pummel of a dagger, slamming Ike's face back into the tree. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ike ran to sora and slammed him to the ground and pinned him there"you will let me escape but if you dont let me escape he gets a cut he can't recover from"said ike Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) (Sora's a girl XD) "Who the (beep!) you calling a he!" she shouted at Ike. "Fine," said Sheik, dropping his dagger. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "thats better,well i hope we can battle again! that was fun,next time i want you to be stronger" said ike as he walked away Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "You (beep!)," Sheik shouted at him as Ike walked away. "Is this some sort of game to you!?" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "fighting you was a game,thats why i'm telling you to get stronger"said ike disappearing in the forest Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "What kind of backhanded insult is that!?" he shouted at him. He tensed his muscles and wanted to run after him. Sora shook her head and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:27, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ike ran and ran untill he couldn't see or hear sheik or sora,he stopped at a tiny place where he could take a break "if im going to survive in this place i need to make some friends,but how am i going to make them?"ike said to himself Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:34, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sora and Sheik walked back to the cave. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) a few hour later ike made a friend named marth they promised to keep eachother alive,marth and ike ran away from there hideout and tryed to find sora and sheik Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:43, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sheik's leg was bleeding badly, but he pretended like it didn't hurt him. They made it back to the cave, but he left a trail of blood behind him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "ike look!" said marth,pointing at the blood "hmm....that might be the blood from sheiks leg"said ike looking at the blood "should we follow the blood trail?"asked marth "yeah lets go,but we need to be quiet"warned ike Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:52, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ilia had found the jar of medicine earlier that day. She gave it to Shiek and he placed the medicine on his wound. It healed right away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "the trail should end right up there somewhere,we should stay here untill we hear something"said ike behind a tree "yeah your right,but if you wan't me to go up and look around i will"said marth "no stay here i dont wan't you to be killed"said ike looking at marth Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Link hear voices in the distance... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "i cant wait anylonger"marth whispered to ike "be patient marth we will hear something soon"ike whispered to marth Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Who's there!" shouted Link. It was dark outside now. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ike and marth walked out from the tree's slowly "i am ike and this is marth,who are you?"said ike in a fake friendly voice Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Link narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust them. "Leave, now!" he growled. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "can you explain what you will do if we don't" said ike smiling and narrowing his eyes "if you tell us we will leave"said marth Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Kill you, that simple," said Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:25, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "no its not going to be that simple"ike said to link "hey ike lets see how strong he is,i bet he will be a nice warm up"said marth Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) (They are horrble at peace making XD) Link vainished suddenly.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "what the (beep)" shouted marth "hmm...maybe he is waiting for the moment to strike"thought ike Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:37, September 8, 2012 (UTC) A wolf watched Marth an Ike from the shadows, unnoticed. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "keep your eyes open he could still be here"warned ike "okay" said marth, marth and ike took out there swords and went back to back looking for link Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ilia and the others watched and waited from the cave... --- A ring of twilight appeared around Ike and Marth... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:44, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "what the (beep) is this?"marth shouted "i don't know but keep your sword in front of you"said ike "i really don't like the look of this!"said marth Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The twilight sent currents of electricity through them. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ike and marth got out of the twilight and started looking for link,marth took a dagger from ike's poket and throw it randomly Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) It hit Link in his left paw. He kept quiet and Lunged at Ike from behind as a wolf. He bit Ike's shoulder. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) marth grabbed wolf link and through him at a tree "thanks marth"said ike Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Link turned back into his Hylain form. He drew his sword but waited to strike. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "i'm done playing around lets have a real fight!!!"said ike "lets do it ike!!"shouted marth Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Link smiled, as if taunting them to make the first move. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Both ike and marth came at link ready to attack. Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Link flipped Marth and slammed him up against a tree. Link dodged Ike's attack. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ike grabbed marth and ike started to attack with out marth's help Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Link dodged all of Ike's attacks. He slashed at his enemy and their swords locks. Link was only useing one hand to hold his weapon; he held something behind his back... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Marth pushed Ike out of the way and locked swords with Link "run ike i can handle him myself"said Marth "are you sure?!" Ike said to Marth "yes i am"said Marth fighting Link. Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Link was holding a dagger behind his back. He slashed at Marth's stomach useing the small blade. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "this battle is over!"Marth shouted slashing links arm,Marth took a step back and looked at the cut Link gave him and ran away to his friend Ike. Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) The chain mail Link wore protected him from getting cut, but his arm still hurt badly. He let Ike and Marth flee. He looked at the dagger he used to fight Marth with. He sighed, then cleaned the blood off both of his weapons and sheathed them. He walked back to the cave. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:48, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Marth found Ike in the hut that they made,and Marth told ike about his battle "here take some medicine"said Ike giving the medicine to Marth "thanks"said Marth "we should rest now"said Ike "okay,good night"said Marth Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Link wasn't injured very badly. So he sat down next to the mouth of the cave. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Marth and Ike slept through the night and woke up in the morning wide awake Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Link woke up. His arm was sore, but he was fine otherwise. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Marth and Ike left the hut to exsplore a little bit before looking for Sheik and Link. Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Zelda was keeping watch. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) N and Zerkorm saw it all. Flash followed Zerkorm. Puffy and Sammy followed Flash. Growling was heard.... All of a sudden N was frozen soild. Out jumped a Kyruem. Flash barked madly at starting cursing at the Kyruem for freezing her master. "I'm sorry. My name is Midnight. I just need to kill people!" said the kyruem. Zerkorm un-freezed N. Just then it happened. Zerkorm and Kyruem were combined. Their was a big flash of light and it came out as........ A BLACK KYRUEM! "What the (Beep)!" said Flash. "Sorry...." said Midnight. "It's OK." repiled N. "Finally he talks in rp!" exclaimed Flash. N, Flash, Midnight, Puffy and Sammy all set out. KYRUEM Whirlwind found were Marth and Ike were. She ran to Link, Sheik, Sora, Ilia, Samus and Ridley. "I know were Marth and Ike are!" she exclaimed. "And you can trust me. I'm Iggy's friend." she repiled. "You talk almost as fast as you run...." said Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ "We aren't trying to find them," said Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Whirlwind passed by. She killed all of Kyruem's fighters. ✰WolfStar✰ The Voice shouted all of the fighters' names who had died. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Marth and Ike made a new friend when they where looking for sheik and link his name was Ace "okay lets go find Link first then we will go after sheik"saik Ike "where will we find them?"asked Ace "we will find them at the trail of blood"said ike answering Ace's question "well we better hurry up they might be far away now"said Marth Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC) After several more days of fighting, all the fighters were dead, all except for Ike. He stood alone, blood covered the ground, his blade, and himself. "Ike!" boomed the voice. "You have defeated all of the other fighters in this arena! You are now the victor!" Rounds of applausewas heard comming from every direction. The suaddium bosses appeared in front of him suddenly. One taped him lightly on the head, but caused him to fall asleep. He was taken to a chamber away from all the other fighters, who were not dead as everyone though, but held in a state between life and death in tube-like chambers. The only way to save them was to break them out.... RP HAS ENDED Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay